A mobile or portable information terminal capable of being carried around, for example a personal computer, includes a storage device for storing data, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), and a semiconductor memory device.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-15527, 2009-258979, 2004-280551, 2002-189635, 9-114746, 2007-156599, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2004-506258.